Luna Game (Series)
Luna Game refers to a series of short, simple video games that appear to be simple platformers at first before locking up and presenting the player with creepy text and images. Official Luna Game A short game, and the first in the Luna Game series. This game features a custom Princess Luna sprite, which the player moves about a simple platform area with upbeat music playing in the background. It seems normal at the start, but after about twenty to thirty seconds, regardless of how far Luna has progressed, the game suddenly stops, cutting to one of two possible disturbing images (either a zalgo image of Pinkie Pie, or a menacing image of Apple Bloom) and four possible creepy songs from the show (varying from distorted versions of Hush Now Quiet Now, Evil Enchantress, Giggle At The Ghosties, or just a creepy sequence of distorted Pinkie laughter). The player will also find that they cannot close the game with the Esc. key or with Alt. F4. The only two ways to close the game at this point are to either open Task Manager using Ctrl Alt Del and the arrow keys then end the process by using the arrow keys to navigate to the program and pressing Enter, or to just leave it to keep on going, because it will close by itself after about a minute and a few seconds. After the game has closed, the player would find a large quantity of pictures and text files, either on their Desktop, or in the file that the game was saved in. What the images are would depend on the image that the player ended up with in the game, and the text files (labeled 'The End Is Neigh') contain the phrase 'The End Is Neigh'. At first, many bronies who played the game thought it to be some sort of computer virus made to look like a simple My Little Pony fan game, but many virus scans later, it was confirmed to be harmless; just a really mean joke. [[Luna Game 2|Luna Game 2 (Luna 2)]] A sequel to Luna Game 1, with an improved Luna sprite and better graphics. When the player starts the game, there will be upbeat music playing in the background, and they are told at the beginning that they can hold Shift to move faster. As the player moves forward they will notice that cracks are beginning to form in the ground. As they go further, the cracks will get larger and larger, to the point that the ground is covered. After about a minute, the game will suddenly cut to a gory, zalgo Pinkamena screamer with loud static playing in the background. The screamer lasts for about a second, and then it will cut back to the game. The screen is now tinted blood red, some sort of creepy music is playing in the background, and the player will find that Luna can no longer run - worse, she will move at about half the walking speed. Eventually the player will come across a large chasm in the ground and Luna is left with no choice but to jump into it. As Luna falls, the red sky background will fade to black, and eventually she will fade too. After this, a Game Over screen appears, which is a blood red image of Luna falling with bloody tears streaming down her face, and a caption that says 'YOU DIED', with sinister music playing in the background. It lasts for about a minute and a few seconds, yet again with you being unable to close the game with Esc or Alt F4, and the game closes by itself again. The player will find then that the game did not create any files, unlike the first one. Luna Game 3 The next sequel which takes place in a forest setting. There will be a happy remix of 'At The Gala' playing in the background, and the player will again be told that they can hold Shift to run, and they will find that they can move Luna in any direction. But as they go further, the player will notice the screen beginning to get darker, and later the music will begin to slow down gradually. This goes on for some time, until a blast of static is heard, and the background suddenly gets darker. Creepy music (which is actually a reversed and slowed version of a background song from the show) will be heard playing in the background. Eventually, after running for some more time, the player will encounter a hole in the ground. It is possible to jump over the hole, so long as you hold Shift as you jump, which will cause a distorted 'COME OUT!' cry from Fluttershy (from 'The Best Night Ever' episode) to play, although this only happens on the first jump. It is just a looping terrain, and if you want the game to continue, you just have to throw yourself down a hole. If you do this, a randomly-picked creepy pony image (either one of the two from Luna 1, the one from Luna 2, or two new ones) will pop up, along with an extremely distorted 'LOVE ME!' cry from Fluttershy. After this, it cuts back to the game. Luna is lying on the ground, dead, her legs chopped off and surrounded by blood. After about ten seconds, Luna will open her (zalgofied) eyes, then an image of her dead face will pop up for a split second along with a loud screech. The game then crashes after this. Luna Game 4 This game is set on a grassy area, now being daytime, with upbeat 8-bit music playing. When you walk forward, you will find a high cliff, which you will have no choice but to fall down. The screen will cut to black with a splattering sound when she lands, then the text 'You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?' fades into the black screen, then the game closes. If you try to re-open it, nothing will happen, as it will re-open by itself after fifteen seconds. When it does re-open, a black screen will appear again, with the text, 'It didn't have to turn out like this...' then that text will fade into 'You didn't have to die...' and then the text 'BUT NOW YOU'RE IN MY WORLD' will pop up while jarring itself around violently with blood splatters in the background while a loud roar plays. The next scene shows Luna flying lifelessly in from the corner in a red, Pony Hell-like setting. When she lands, there will be satanic background music, and the player will notice an incoming dark terrain that they must run away from. If they get caught in the darkness, four split-secong Pinkie screamers flash onto the screen with white noise, and after that the player will see the ending that they would have gotten had they reached the very end, then the game will close. If somehow the player manages to outrun the darkness (by falling down a hole near the end), instead of the Pinkie screamers, they will be able to progress to the next area. It starts off with glitchy Zalgo text that says 'You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?' and then it cuts to the next area; a dark world with glitchy sprites and distorted 8-bit music. When the player moves Luna forward, they will find a large wall that is impossible to get over, leaving them with no choice but to head for higher ground. The screen will get darker as the player goes higher, but going all the way left, the player will come across a pillar. If they jump over the pillar, a Pinkamena sprite will appear behind the pillar (which is not possible to see because the pillar blocks the way). If the player hops back over, they will see the Pinkamena sprite, though only for a split second. When they drop back down to the ground, after a few seconds, the player must run as the blocks begin to fade away. If the player fails to outrun this, they will fall, and they will get the same ending (the Grimdark Pinkie images flashing onto the screen). If the player does get away from the darkness, they will run into the same insane Pinkamena sprite, then the screen will cut to black. The famous psychotic screenshot of Pinkamena from the episode 'Party of One' will fade into the screen and a heart beating is heard. Then for a split second, a blast of static will play, and the image will cut to the bloody version (the same one used in Luna Game 2) then back. The screen will fade away to black, and Pinkie's distorted laughter is heard among the heartbeat. The game will then close.4 Regardless of the ending you got, it's a one-way trip; you can only play this game once. If you try to re-open it, a black screen will appear with a caption that says 'Your fate is already sealed...' and the only way to play this game again is to either install a Replay Program made for the game, or to delete the file(s) that the game creates in your C:\WINDOWS\Temp that causes the game not to run normally. Luna Game 0 A prequel to the Luna Game series. It starts off with Luna in Celestia's castle, and if you talk to her, she will ask her to make some friends as it will be good for her to remember friendship. The player will then leave the castle and find themselves in a grassy daytime area with some peaceful guitar music playing. The player will find the Mane 6 in the area, and if you talk to them, they will say that they are looking for lost items. If you find any items (a book for Twilight, an apple for Applejack, a carrot for Fluttershy, an emerald for Rarity, a snowflake for Rainbow Dash, a piece of candy for Pinkie Pie), talk to the pony that said they were looking for this particular item. That pony will thank you for finding it, and ask you to find some more. The player will then find Luna in a different area, this time with some sort of cheerful Winter Wrap Up remix, but they need to collect fifty of the items that the pony asked for. When the player collects fourty-nine of the items, the fiftieth will appear somewhere, but it will be in black and white. When you collect it, the music will stop and a crash of thunder is heard. The music will change to a sad violin song before Luna will be shown floating in the sky as the screen fades to black. A dark picture of Nightmare Moon will appear, who will open her eyes before it cuts back to the game. The player will then continue on and return to the grassy area, which is now tinted dark red with sinister music playing in the background. If you talk to any pony, they will say that Pinkie Pie wanted to talk to you. If you talk to her, she will cheerily say that she was thinking of throwing another party for her. The screen will cut to black and the sprite of the black and white final item will appear with demonic whispers playing. Then it will cut back to the game with Pinkie describing what the party will be like. It cuts to black again with the same whispers, and there is a caption that says 'Kill her...' and then it cuts back to Pinkie saying that it will be great fun. The screen will cut to black with whispers again, with a very large caption that says 'KILL HER NOW'. It will cut back to the game, with Pinkie asking Luna if she is okay, and then the screen will cut to black for the final time, this time with no captions, and some disturbing cutting sounds. It will fade back to the game, with the background now very heavily tinted red, and a huge slash going through a horrified-looking Pinkie's neck, with a caption at the bottom that says 'B-but... why?' and after a few moments, Pinkie's body will slide off where it was slashed. The game closes after this, but re-opens seconds later with a disturbing image of Pinkamena and a caption that says 'This Isn't Over', along with the same distorted 'LOVE ME!' used in Luna 3. The game closes after this and does nothing else. Like in the fourth Luna Game, you are only allowed to play this game once without the use of a special program which allows replays, or deleting the file the game has stored in the users' C:\WINDOWS\Temp. Luna Game End Luna Game End first appeared on the official website for the series, the "projects" page, which previously featured "Unknown project; unknown completion time". This was replaced by a link to a video , which featured a black and red test signal, which becomes garbled by static before fading to a title simply saying "5" then fading out. The game was then released in 2012. Category:Fan Game Category:Game Category:Unofficial Category:Princess Luna Category:Nightmare Moon Category:Princess Celestia Category:Pinkie Pie Category:Twilight Sparkle Category:Applejack Category:Rarity Category:Rainbow Dash Category:Fluttershy Category:Pinkamena Diane Pie Category:Applebloom Category:Scootaloo Category:Angel Bunny